Together Again
by Obi-Zahn Kenobi
Summary: Harry gets a big shock at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament . . . .


* * *  
  
"Kill the spare," the voiced rasped.  
  
Wormtail raised the wand and yelled, "Avada-" "Wait!" cried the voice again. I know this fellow! Stupefy him!"  
  
Wormtail cried, "Stupefy!" and Cedric's body fell limply to the ground.  
  
Wormtail pointed the wand at Harry and ropes shot out of it and bound him. Wormtail dragged Harry's struggling but bound and gagged body and propped him up against a rock. He hurried over to the small chair and carefully lifted a small figure like a child; that is if the creature Harry saw could be considered alike to a child.  
  
Wormtail lowered the body into a cauldron that seemed to contain a potion. Please let something go wrong. Please let him die Harry screamed inside himself.  
  
Wormtail picked up a bone and threw it into the potion; "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"  
  
The potion did not splash. Wormtail drew out a knife and trembling put it underneath his mutilated hand and yelled, "Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive you master!" the knife flashed upwards and the potion put off red smoke. Wormtail cradled his mutilated hand and stumbled over to Harry. He dragged Harry's bound body over to the cauldron and using his mutilated arm held Harry's arm over it.  
  
"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe!"  
  
Harry struggled violently and a scream was suppressed by his the gag in his mouth. His arm throbbed with pain.  
  
There was a blinding flash of light behind and Cho Chang appeared there as a tall dark shape rose out of the cauldron. "Robe me," it said to Wormtail. Wormtail threw the cloak onto his master's body.  
  
Then Voldemort took on a totally different attitude: "Welcome fair lady, now if you wouldn't mind please waken Mr. Diggory." Cho stared at him in shock. "Must I do everything myself?" Voldemort grumbled. "Ennervate," he muttered at Cedric's limp form.  
  
Cedric sat up and drew his wand, "Where am I?" he half-yelled. "Cho?" he questioned to his nearby girlfriend. "Cedric!" she yelled and ran over to him and immediately started snogging him.  
  
Harry tore his eyes away from the untimely sight of Cho and Cedric kissing and looked at Voldemort, standing there, silent. "Oh...sorry, Harry," Voldemort mumbled and quickly unbound him. Cedric and Cho appeared to have come to their senses and drew their wands and pointed them at Voldemort while Harry did the same.  
  
"There's no need to get angry!" Voldemort cried out indignantly.  
  
"But - but you're going to kill us!" Harry screamed.  
  
"Nonsense! This is a little reunion!" he said lightheartedly, "Harry, you do know that I am Slytherin's Heir and surely you have enough brains to figure out that you are Gryffindor's Heir." Harry stared back in shock.  
  
"Luckily enough," he continued, "Cedric happens to be Hufflepuff's Heir and Miss Chang here is Ravenclaw's Heir."  
  
The threesome stared at Voldemort, all deciding that their ears must be deceiving them.  
  
"Now that the tough stuff is over, we can have a little chat, especially since Wormtail has passed out." Voldemort casually pointed to the bleeding figure on the ground.  
  
"Incendio!" he cried and a nice big fire appeared in front of a log. He pulled out a few sticks and a bag of marshmellows. "Well, sit down!" he insisted to Harry, Cho, and Cedric. They sat down and numbly accepted the sticks and marshmellows.  
  
"Now then," he began, "there was a prophecy made that the four Heirs would once meet together and three of them would have the intent to murder the other. Then everyone would suddenly become happy go-lucky and have fun. Well, guess what?"  
  
"Um..." Harry started. "We fulfilled the prophecy?"  
  
"Exactly!" Voldemort yelled. "Now I want to sing a nice little song from a Muggle movie called Muppets Take Manhattan."  
  
Then inexplicably, the four Heirs started roasting the marshmellows while singing the song that would unite the four and make Hogwarts as powerful as when the Founders taught there.  
  
Lord Voldemort whistling Lord Voldemort:  
  
Do, do, do, do, da da da, doo da do do do Together again Gee, it's good to be together again I just can't imagine that you've ever been gone! It's not starting over, it's just going on!  
  
Cho Chang:  
  
Together again Now we're here and there's no need remembering when.  
  
Cedric:  
  
Cause no feeling feels like that feeling!  
  
All three:  
  
Together again!  
  
All:  
  
Together again Gee, it's good to be together again I just can't imagine that you've ever been gone! It's not starting over, it's just going on!  
  
Harry:  
  
Together again! Now we're here and there's no need remembering when  
  
All:  
  
Cause no feeling feels like that feeling! Together-a! Together-a! Together-a! Together again....! Together again!! 


End file.
